This invention addresses the problem of how a worker can securely retain his or her hand tools, especially when working at elevated locations.
The invention is a combination comprising a hand tool and a detachable lanyard attached to the hand tool. The lanyard comprises a length of flexible cable having an anchor end and a free end. The anchor end has a housing with a spring-mounted rotatable spool disposed within the housing so that the length of flexible cable is retractable by the rotation of the rotatable spool. The free end having a free end attachment mechanism for removably attaching the free end to the hand tool.